Clan terminology
This is a collection of terms used by the Clan cats in their speech. Just as we humans have sayings, the Clan cats have idioms, too, although theirs relate to things found in the world of the Clan cats. General terms * Carrionplace - A Twoleg dump in the forest territories that in human language is called the North Allerton Amenity Tip. A part of ShadowClan territory that is a last resource for fresh-kill in leaf-bare. It is the cause of the Carrionplace Disease. * Crowfood or crow-food – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult (see below). * Cutter – A veterinarian, often referred to as one that spays or neuters cats, but this is not always the case. * Dirt - Feces. * Fresh-kill – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and sometimes elders, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. * Fourtrees - A place located in the forest territory, where the territory's corners would meet, in which four oaks stood and the Clans would gather in peace every full moon. * Gathering – The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at either Fourtrees or the Island. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. * Greenleaf Twolegplace – A place frequented used by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake. * Halfbridge – A boat dock; term was first used by Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw's patrol was exploring the new territory in Starlight. * Horseplace – A place where horses are kept, such as ranches and stables. Often refers to the Horseplace on WindClan's territory, where cats such as Daisy, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and Smoky come from. * Hunting Patrol – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. * Kittypet – A domesticated pet cat. * Loner – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. * Making dirt - Defecating. * Monster – A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the Thunderpath. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters." * Moonpool – The place near the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. * Moonstone – The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders shared tongues with StarClan. * Mothermouth - The opening to the cave where the Moonstone is/was located. *'Red stone' - A brick or structure made of bricks. * Rogue – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries. * Sharing tongues – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening. *'Sharptooth' - A term the Tribe of Rushing Water use for cougars. They are rarely encountered and more dangerous than eagles. One Sharptooth has made an appearance in Moonrise. * She-cat - A female cat. * She-kit '''- A female kit. * '''Silver boulder - A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins. * Silverpath - Railroads. Only Thundersnakes travel on them. * Silverpelt – The large swath of stars in the sky (believed to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. * Silverthorn - Barbed wire. * Smooth boulder-thing - Twoleg ball. * Snowmelt - A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. * Soft boulder - A pillow or cushion. * Sun-drown-place - An ocean to the west of the Clans' territories. * Tree-eater – A bulldozer. * Thunderpath – A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. Windover Road separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan in the original Territories. There is also one in ThunderClan territory by the lake. * Thundersnake - A train. They travel strictly on a Silverpath. * Tom/tomcat - A male cat. * Tom-kit- a male kit. * Twoleg – A human. * Twoleg kit – A human child. * Twoleg nest – A human's house. * Twolegplace – A town, city, or village where Twolegs live. Time terms * Newleaf - The season of spring. * Greenleaf - The season of summer. * Leaf-fall - The season of autumn or fall. * Leaf-bare - The season of winter. * Moon - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, or a month. * Moonhigh - When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. * Moonrise - The time when the moon rises. * Half-moon - About two weeks, half a month. * Quarter-moon - About a week. * Sunhigh - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. * Sunrise - One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). * Season - A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. * Heartbeat '- A split second. * '''Claw-moon -' When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. * 'Sundown - '''Dusk. * '''Sunup - '''Dawn. However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol." Distance terms * '''Fox-length '- About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm) * '''Kittenstep or kitstep '- About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm) * '''Tail-length '- About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm) * '''Rabbit hop or rabbit length '''- About a foot and a half away. (45 cm) * '''Mouse-length - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm) * Pawstep - About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm) * Tree-length - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m) Insults, exclamations, & phrases * As easy as swallowing a minnow - A phrase used to indicate easiness of the task. * As much use as a dead fox - A (harsh) insult, meaning the recipient is useless. * Bees in your brain - An exclamation meaning confusion or a cat not making sense. (i.e., You've got bees in your brain!) * Bee-brain - A similar exclamation to "bees in your brain". Used by Jayfeather in The Apprentice's Quest. * Buzzardfood- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans. Used in The Sun Trail. * Chickfeed- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans. Used in The Sun Trail. * Cleanpaw- An (scornful) insult used for someone who sticks to the rules closely. * Crowfood - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals (as in I'll turn you into crowfood!), or suggesting that they eat it (as in crowfood-eater). * (You're) crazier than a fox in a fit! - An insult used when a cat (or cats) are acting crazy. Another variation uses "madder" instead of "crazier." Lionblaze uses this to describe Ashfur. * Doesn't matter a whisker/Doesn't catch so much as a whisker '- An exclamation meaning the cat does not care, (i.e. ''it didn't matter a whisker that she didn't share their beliefs) similar to I don't give a mousetail. Or saying that a patrol didn't catch anything. * '''Dormouse - An expression or exclamation used against a cat who sleeps a lot. Foxpaw is called this by Sandstorm in Eclipse. * Drypaw '''- A cat that dislikes getting wet, usually used in RiverClan.Revealed in the Warriors App * '''Dungface- An (harsh) insult used in Thunder Rising. * Like LionClan/TigerClan - An expression stating that a cat does something very fiercely or well. *'Featherbrain' - A term used by WindClan cats, equivalent to mouse-brain. * Fishface, fishfur or fish-breath - An insult used against RiverClan warriors, mainly appears in Bluestar's Prophecy. * Flea-brain - A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Foxbreath - An insult used in Beyond the Code * Fox-dung - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation. (as in That's fox-dung!) * Fox-hearted - An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (as in fox-hearted Twolegs). * Frog-dung - Same as fox-dung, except it's often used in RiverClan. Used in Crookedstar's Promise. * Furball - A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Fuzz-brain - A (friendly, but harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. Used in The Sun Trail by Gray Wing when Jagged Peak leaves the mountain cave. * Great StarClan! - An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to Oh my god! in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force. * Hare-brain - Similar to mouse-brain. Used by Bramblestar in Squirrelflight's Hope. * Hare-dung - Used as an exclamation, similar to "mouse-dung". Somewhat like "Darn it!" Used in The Sun Trail. '' * '''When hedgehogs will fly' - An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (as in That will happen when hedgehogs fly), used in many variations. Somewhat like the human phrase, When pigs fly! * How in Silverpelt? - 'An exclamation used meaning "How in the world?" Used in The Sight.'' * '''I don't give a mousetail/They wouldn't give a mousetail - An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is I would ____ for a couple of mousetails meaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward. Can also mean that a cat would be stingy enough not to share a mousetail. * I'd have shredded you into mousedust! - to gravely injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousemeat. Used by Yellowfang in Into the Wild while intimidating Firepaw. *'In all the stars' - an exclamation. Used by Willow Tail when she sees Moth Flight carrying plants. * It's better to scare away a mouse than welcome a badger - '''An old nursery saying that means that it's better to scare away a friendly cat than welcome a not-so-friendly cat. Used by Cloudtail in Dark River when an apprentice almost scared Mothwing away. * '''Make dirt - to use the bathroom, or the dirtplace in warrior terms. * May StarClan light your path/Banish all the fleas from your nest - A friendly term used to tell others they wish them well. * May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws- A blessing used in RiverClan used to wish good dreams or, in some instances, to say farewell to a dead cat. * May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep- An ancient farewell used by all the Clans, to say goodbye to loved ones on their way to StarClan. * Minnow-brain '- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A RiverClan version of mouse-brain. Used by Curlkit in ''Mistystar's Omen. * '''Mouse-brain - A (friendly yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Mouse-breath '- A insult possibly used to intimidate someone. Used by Dodge in ''Hawkwing's Journey. * '''Mouse-dung - A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in Mouse-dung! That can't be right!). Somewhat like "Darn it!" * Mouse-hearted - An insult that describes one who is cowardly. * Mousefodder - An insult describing that the cat is worthless or a kittypet. Used by Yellowfang in Into the Wild to Firepaw after realizing he was a kittypet. * Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! - A harsh phrase used to describe a cat with kittypet roots. Used by Longtail in ''Into The Wild'' on Rusty when he was joining ThunderClan. * (Only) StarClan knows (what) - Sometimes used to answer a question that is impossible to answer. Similar to "Only god knows what," "Only god knows," and "god knows." * Pain in the tail -''' An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy. Used by Leafstar in SkyClan's Destiny about Harveymoon and Macgyver. * '''Scaredy-mouse! - A similar expression to scaredy-cat, referring to a cat easily frightened. * Scaredy-sparrow - Same as the term "scaredy-mouse." *'Smart-ears' - a friendly insult. Used by Sparkpelt in Darkest Night. * Snake-hearted, or Snake-heart- Similar to the term "fox-hearted," generally used by RiverClan. Used in Crookedstar's Promise. *'Snake-tongue' - An insult meaning cold or unfair; similar to "fox-hearted" or "snake-hearted", used by ShadowClan in Night Whispers. * Sorry catches no prey or Sorry fills no bellies - Means cats can be sorry, but that will not change the past. * StarClan's kits! – An exclamation of surprise or disbelief. Sometimes used as an exclamation if a cat is hurt. Used by Ivypool in ''Fading Echoes''. * Stirring up a bee's nest - A phrase meaning a cat is looking for trouble or starting it. Leafpool uses this phrase in Squirrelflight's Hope. * Tabbies don't change their stripes - means that a cat doesn't change their nature. Equivalent to "a leopard can't change his spots." * Toad-brain - similar to mouse-brain. * What in StarClan's name?- A exclamation similar to "What on earth?" or "What in the world?" * That's a load of badger droppings - A harsh exclamation saying that something is nonsense. * Thistles and thorns - 'Used to describe bad luck (as in: ''Thistles and thorns! I blew it!); similar to "Darn it" or "mouse-dung." * '''Thundercat - Used by ShadowClan to describe a ThunderClan cat. Used in Night Whispers. * You fight/hunt like a kittypet! - An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts poorly. * Who made dirt in his/her fresh kill/nest?- A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody cat, as used in The Sign of the Moon. * Would've made mousemeat out of you! - To badly injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousedust. Used by Graypaw in Into the Wild describing how dangerous a fox could be. * Frog-dirt and Fish-guts - Used in RiverClan, has the same meaning as thistles and thorns, used in Crookedstar's Promise. * Rabbit-chasers '''- A less harsh insult used in ShadowClan to describe WindClan. Used by Rowankit in Yellowfang's Secret. * '''Who ruffled their fur?- A similar way of saying "who got under their skin?" Used by Lionblaze in The Fourth Apprentice. *'Rabbit-brain'- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A WindClan version of mouse-brain. Used by Stagpaw in Tallstar's Revenge. *'Bat-blind'- an insult to a cat's eyesight, similar to the phrase "as blind as a bat". Used by Mapleshade in Mapleshade's Vengeance. Living spaces * Camp - The place where a Clan makes their permanent home. * Leader's den - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan leader. * Medicine cat's den - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan's medicine cat and his or her apprentice. Sometimes referred to as the medicine den. * Warriors' den - The den in camp that is shared between the warriors and the deputy of that Clan. * Apprentices' den - The den in camp that is shared between the apprentices of that Clan. * Elders' den - The den in camp that is shared between the elders of that Clan. * Nursery - The den in camp that is shared by the queens and kits of that Clan. * Dirtplace - The place near the camp where cats go to urinate or excrete. * Fresh-kill pile - The place, usually in the center of the camp, where the warriors drop the prey they caught while hunting, so it is easily accessible to all the cats in the Clan. Clan ranks * Kit - A kitten younger than six moons. * Apprentice - A cat at least six moons old, and training to be a warrior (or a medicine cat.) * Warrior - A mature cat who has completed his or her warrior training. A she-cat is considered a warrior when she is not currently expecting or nursing a tom's kits. * Mentor - A cat who is currently training an apprentice. * Queen - A she-cat with kits to take care of or who is pregnant with kits, or stays in the nursery helping other queens even though they have no kits. (i.e. Daisy, Ferncloud) * Elder - Cats who cannot hunt or fight anymore, sometimes due to injury (Stonepelt), loss of sight (Longtail), sickness (Heavystep), or are just too old to do their warrior duties. They are treated with great respect in the Clan. The apprentices in the Clan take fresh kill to them, pick out their fleas, and change their bedding. * Medicine cat - A cat who heals injuries and/or illnesses, who is skilled with herbs, leaves and natural cures and sometimes receives special signs or prophecies from StarClan. * Deputy - A warrior who is second in command to the leader, helping the leader in their tasks and replacing them after their death or resignment. They organize patrols and make reports to the leader, and are known to be frequently given apprentices. * Leader - A cat who controls the entire Clan. A leader is granted nine lives by StarClan so they "can be first in every battle and last to take a piece of fresh-kill" basically giving them extra time to serve and lead their Clan. See also *General Tribe terminology External links * Notes and references }} de:Begriffefi:Klaanien termitfr:Glossairenl:Taalgebruikru:Терминологияpl:Terminologiauk:Словник котячих термінів Category:Reference Category:Clan life